prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
PokéTwinkle Adventures
|by = ♡Madoka-Chan♡ Satoshi Ketchum |characters = Madoka Kaguya Satoshi Ketchum}} This is a story following the adventures of Madoka Kaguya and Satoshi Ketchum in the Galar Region. For art of this story, see here. Prolouge It would be an understatement to say that Madoka WASN'T nervous. She was VERY nervous. Madoka(thoughts): I'm going to be all alone in this scary new world. I've always had someone to depend on. Father, Mother, Hikaru and the girls... but now... She then remembers why she's on the plane to the Galar Region. Madoka(thoughts): I'm not alone, though... I have Satoshi-kun, who invited me here. For the rest of the plane ride, Madoka was thinking about what she would do in Galar with Satoshi. Finally, the plane landed in Galar. Kaguya Madoka had arrived. Chapter 1 As Madoka got off the plane, she began to think about more important things. Madoka(thoughts): Where do I meet Satoshi-kun again? I can't remember! Do I go this way?! Or this way?! I don't even know my directions anymore!!! Satoshi: *notices Madoka* Madoka! Over here! Madoka: *snaps out of her thoughts and sees Satoshi* Satoshi-kun! Madoka approaches Satoshi and smiles. Madoka: Konnichiwa, Satoshi-kun! Satoshi: Konnichiwa, Madoka! Madoka: Umm... Arigato for inviting me! Satoshi: No problem! Let's go get you your first Pokemon now! Madoka: Hai! Now that Madoka had met up with Satoshi, they've gone to get Madoka her first Pokemon to start her journey as an official Pokemon Trainer! Will she get her starter? Which one will she choose? Find out in Chapter 2! Chapter 2 Ash and Madoka finally arrived at the lab to get Madoka her starter. They quickly exchanged introductions with Magnolia, the Pokemon Professor of the Galar Region. Prof. Magnolia: So now it's time. Which Pokemon will you choose? She sends out three Pokemon. Madoka lifts up her brand-new Galar Region Pokedex to study the Pokemon in front of her. Pokedex: Grookey, the Chimp Pokemon. It is very mischievous and full of boundless curiosity. Pokedex: Scorbunny, the Rabbit Pokemon. It is always running around and bursting with energy. Pokedex: Sobble, the Water Lizard Pokemon. It is quite timid and shoots attacks as it hides in bodies of water.\ Prof. Magnolia: Who will you choose? Ash: Pick wisely, Madoka. This'll be your partner for all of your Pokemon journey. Madoka: Hmm... I choose... umm... Madoka gets down on her knees and holds out her hand. Madoka: Sobble... will you be my partner? Sobble looks up at her and smiles before jumping onto her arm. Satoshi: Well, I'll choose Scorbunny. Satoshi grabs the Pokeballs. Satoshi: Well, you'll be my partner here in Galar, right Scorbunny? Scorbunny smiles at Satoshi and Madoka. Prof. Magnolia: Are you guys all ready? Satoshi: Yeah! Madoka giggles at her friends' excitement and then they all walk out of the lab together. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 3. Chapter 3 As the two were walking down the road and just about to head into tall grass to find some Pokemon, a loud grumble was heard. Madoka: What was that? Satoshi: My stomach. Madoka: Now that I think about it, I'm a little hungry too... Satoshi: Then let's eat! Madoka giggles a little, until she realizes something. Madoka: Quick question. What exactly will we eat? Satoshi: Uh... I can't cook. Madoka: Neither can I. The staff at my house would always do it. Satoshi: Then... uh... They both looked at a nearby restaurant. Satoshi and Madoka: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? They nod, somehow understanding each other's thoughts. Satoshi and Madoka: Let's go then! You can't start a Pokemon Journey on an empty stomach. That is one of the many lessons Satoshi and Madoka are learning. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 4. Chapter 4 After Satoshi and Madoka ate, they approached the forest surrounding the city. They ventured in with no idea where they were going. Suddenly, Madoka heard a thump. Madoka: S-Satoshi-k-kun... Satoshi: Yeah? Madoka: W-what was that? Satoshi: What was what? Then, Madoka sees it. Madoka: S...s...s... Satoshi: Madoka? What's wrong? Madoka: SWORD!!! Satoshi turns a 180 and sees a very large Pokemon holding a giant sword. Satoshi: Umm... I think now would be the best time to RUN! And they ran, the Pokemon chasing after them. Madoka threw up her Pokedex to find out what it was. She quickly skimmed the information and freaked out. Madoka: It's Zacian! One of the legendary Pokemon of the Galar Region! Run faster!!! Soon enough, Zacian had stopped chasing them and disappeared. Satoshi: We...we're safe... Madoka: For now, at least... They then heard a rustle in the tall grass. Satoshi and Madoka quickly turned to face what was coming at them. What was it? Find out in Chapter 5! Chapter 5 A Drednaw appears. Madoka: S-spikes! Satoshi: This one isn't a legendary, but I have to admit that it's a little terrifying... The Drednaw starts charging at them. Madoka: I think now would be a good time to run. Madoka turns to run, but Satoshi grabs the back of her top to stop her from leaving. Satoshi: No! It's time for an exhibition battle! I'll show you how it's done! Pikachu, I choose you! Pikachu hops in front of the two and prepares it's battle stance, ready to fight. The Drednaw continues to charge at them. Satoshi: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! As Pikachu launches the attack, Madoka couldn't help but think of Lala and how she uses a move like that when she's Cure Milky... Milky Shock... The Drednaw isn't damaged, however. Satoshi: Pikachu, Iron Tail! Again. No damage. Will Ash be able to win this fight and catch his first Galar Region Pokemon? Or will he lose the battle? Find out in Chapter 6!Category:Fanfictions Category:User:CureKaguya Category:User:SatoshiThePokemonMaster Category:Pokemon related